


Modern Couples

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Modern Couples

Modern Couples

Prompt from Sugarcube75-Michael and Lindsay are little and they're best friends and they see a couple kiss in the park and Michael's like eeeeew! That's gross! But Lindsay's like I guess... and then Lindsay asks if Michael would kiss her and he's like ew no you're a girl! But eventually he gives up and kisses her and is like Well I guess that wasn't SO bad and they're cute and little and yup

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

“Michael! Hurry up!” Lindsay called across the playground at her friend. Their parents were standing around a bench, chatting to each other about boring grown up stuff and Lindsay wanted to play on the new swing set that had appeared practically overnight.

“I’m coming. Hold your fucking horses,” Michael grumbled and Lindsay stalked back and hit him over the head.

“No! That’s a bad word,” Lindsay ordered him and Michael rubbed the back of his head, mumbling vaguely violent things that were surprising coming from a seven year old.

The pair played on the swing set until they got bored and moved to the sandbox, glancing at their parents every now and then but Michael was surprised when Lindsay started squealing ‘Eeeeew’, prompting him to look up and over at their parents. His parents just kissed.

“Gross,” Michael mumbled as he went back to building his little sandcastle before smashing it down with a small fist.

“My mom and Dad do it a lot. They say it’s ‘cause they love each other,” Lindsay mused before looking at Michael. The little boy squirmed under her oddly intense gaze, inching back when Lindsay shuffled over to him. “Would you do it?” she asked and Michael looked confused.

“Do what?” He asked.

“Kiss me,” she replied with a very serious expression on her face. Michael’s face scrunched up into an expression of disgust.

“Eew. No. You’re a girl. My brother says girls have cooties,” Michael said, not entirely sure what ‘cooties’ were but from how his brother said it, they couldn’t have been good.

“But we’re friends right? And friends love each other. So we love each other,” Lindsay said and Michael couldn’t argue against her seemingly flawless logic.

“I...I guess,” he said hesitantly before quickly leaning over and giving her a quick peck on the lips before shooting back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking like he had just eaten something rotten.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Lindsay said with an eye roll. Michael stopped and looked at the back of his hand, seeing no sigh of the supposed ‘cooties’ his brother had warned him of.

“Yeah. I guess not. Does this mean we’re husband and wife now?” Michael asked and Lindsay’s eyes brightened.

“Yeah. You’re my husband. So get in the kitchen and make me a sammich,” she ordered and Michael jumped to his feet with an annoyed expression.

“Noooo, you’re the _wife_. You have to make _me_ a sammich,” Michael said, pointing in some vague direction he decided was the way to a kitchen.

“We’re a modern couple though and Mom says ‘modern couples’ make each other sammiches,” Lindsay said, folding her arms and nodding.

“They do not. The wife makes the sammiches. I’m asking my mom. Mom! Do ‘modern couples’ make each other sammiches?”

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

_17 Years Later_

Michael and Lindsay were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie while Michael ran his fingers up and down Lindsay’s arm, pressing small kisses to her temple.

“You should totally get up and make us some sandwiches, wife,” Michael said and Lindsay, without missing a beat, gives him a light tap on the side.

“Modern couple, remember? You can make the sandwiches, husband,” Lindsay said with a smile before leaning in and giving Michael a slow kiss.

“But seriously, make us some sandwiches, Michael. I’m starving.”


End file.
